Pepsi Twist
by Sanji-Hime
Summary: Kag has changed, for the better maybe and inu likes the change more than he expected... but she has to kill someone to get rid of a curse. It's not that hard but the question is, will inu let her? it actually is funny... there is some cursing later.
1. Missing

Disclaimer: I disown Inuyasha and the disclaimer I'm using. Sanji says: Mi no own, Yu no sue...  
  
I'm gonna upload every month until about summer when I might upload more frequently. Enjoy the story!  
  
*Chapter 1: Missing*  
  
"I so... hate him. I could... UGH!" Kagome yelled into the forest. She and Inuyasha had a fight.  
  
"I'll never speak to him again! Neva!" Then she heard a rustle behind her. She turned to see a black haired demon with emerald green eyes. He had a great body and looked like he would have been handsome, except his face had deep wounds that were streaming blood. He looked about ready to die. Kagome stood still. She could tell he had a jewel shard. He made his way over to her lifted his clawed hand and then fell face down on top of her driving his claws though Kagome.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What? You let her go off by herself? We have to find her!" Shippou yelled.  
  
"Then go." Inuyasha told him in an I'm-not-going way. "Wait is that a demon?" They walked off toward the scent.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome woke up, she was in a cave. Where was she? She looked around she felt different and weak. That's when she noticed the bandage. The perfume she wore smelt overwhelming but she did think she had that much on. She tried to get up but couldn't as a pain shot through her shoulders and down her back, she growled in pain.  
  
"You're up, that's good." Kagome looked up to see a wolf demon.  
  
"Who... whop are you?" She asked  
  
"I shou8ld be asking you that." He said.  
  
"I'll tell then you tell." He nodded "I'm Kagome."  
  
"I'm Mikoru."  
  
"Where am I?-"  
  
"Hold on, I'm asking the questions. What happened to my son?"  
  
"Who? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"He was over you dead, I don't think you killed him.-"  
  
"I didn't kill anybody! Take me home!"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know him. He was the last thing you saw!"  
  
"He was not! I don't know who you're talking about! I don't know why you look like a freak! Why do you have those ears on?! Take me home!-"  
  
"You look like me-"  
  
"I do not! I do not have ears! I live... I live with...... My friends are........." Kagome thought for a minute. "Who are my friends? Where do I live?" she asked him.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Kagome started to cry. She raised her hands to cover her face but saw that they had claws instead.  
  
"AAHH!!!" She jumped about 3 feet into the air.  
  
"How did these get here!? I may not remember anything else but I know I don't have claws! What did you do to me?!?"  
  
"I found you this way under the body of my son, with his claws inside of you. I don't think he wanted to kill you because of the ackward position his hand was in. I took you home to find out what happened."  
  
"That's all you know about me? Then where did I come from?" Kagome looked down at her hands. Where did she come from?  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha and the group came into the clearing, where Kagome was about 5 minutes before Mikoru left. A pool of blood was there.  
  
"It smells like Kagome's blood and some demon's." Inuyasha said  
  
"So she's dead!? No......-"  
  
"Shut up brat! She's not dead."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Cause her scent is gone. Well most of it.-"  
  
What do you mean by most of it?" Sango asked.  
  
"That thing she puts on is still here, but on a new demon, and there is another demon."  
  
"Oh boy. I don't get this." Sango said  
  
"They went that way."  
  
"Can you tell how long ago?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Not long, the scent is still strong."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go get Kagome!" Inuyasha looked worriedly into the forest. Why couldn't he smell Kagome anymore? What happened to her? (a/n: dun dun dun...)  
  
* * *  
  
Mikoru had given Kagome something to eat, gave her clothes and got her to freshen up. She and his daughter were talking, they seemed to get along well. He had a hard time calming her down when she saw how she looked. She kept saying that that was not how she looked before, but couldn't say how she looked before.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Lord Mikoru?-"  
  
"Do you remember anything yet?"  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
"I have to speak to you."  
  
"You know something else about me?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." They sat down by the fire.  
  
"My son had a spell put on him by a witch. It's was supposed to be passed down to his descendants, but he had none-"  
  
"So what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"I... I think he passed his bloodline down using you. You look a lot like him and you smell slightly like him."  
  
"I do? What was the spell about?"  
  
"He had to find and kill a powerful demon named Naraku and a priestess called what's her face... Kikyo!"  
  
"Those names sound familiar. I think I've met someone by that name. I met him with a dude named Inu... Inu... that baka Inu... Inu...-"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it, Inuyasha! And a girl named San... San...-"  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Yeah! Sango and a monk with a sticky thingy-"  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"Yes! Yes Miroku! Inuyasha! Sango! And Shippou!"  
  
"Were you that human girl he travels with?"  
  
"My head hurts. Can I go now Lord Mikoru?"  
  
"Yes Kagome, you can go." She went out and sat by the river.  
  
* * *  
  
"Inuyasha are you sure you know where you're going?"  
  
"Yes! But the scent goes two ways. It's stronger this way." They came upon a river. A black haired hanyou was sitting there. The ears perked up and she turned around.  
  
"Who are you? St... Stay back! I'll scream-" She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Inu... Inu... Inuyasha?"  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"I... I don't know. You need to come with me to Mikoru." She looked at them some more.  
  
*Kagome's P.O.V.* I know them but from where? They look so...  
  
Kagome saw Shippou  
  
"Shippou! It's me Ka-"  
  
She fainted.  
  
"That was freaky." Sango said  
  
"Maybe Mikoru knows something-"  
  
"You know Mikoru?"  
  
"Yes. She smells like Kagome." ~ With a few improvements. ~ He picked the half demon up and walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened to her?!" A girl yelled at the group. "What did you do-"  
  
"Kikira calm down. I'm sure she's fine. Inuyasha." Mikoru made a gesture for the group to follow.  
  
"Do you know who she is?" Inuyasha asked looking down at the girl. She reminded him so much of Kagome.  
  
"Not much. I thought you would know her. She calls herself Kagome and she can't remember anything except your names."  
  
"Kagome?!" they gasped.  
  
* * *  
  
Sanji: It's the end of the first chap and I'm sorta proud. Cute baby helped me with this story... well she started it and I continued it. I don't really have any stories on FF.net so this is kinda my first so... I accept flames but if they get outta hand I ain't too nice anymore.  
  
Enjoy and plz R&R. I am more compelled to write more when y'all review. 


	2. Why me?

Disclaimer: Ok... if u r smart, u would kno that if I did own inuyasha then one... this story would be more interesting, two... it would be on T.V., three... I wouldn't really be wasting my time typing this so people who actually care could be able to read the story.  
  
And thank you to doggy-love and regan for you guys review... here's chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2: Why Me?  
  
Kagome woke up. She remembered everything. She had changed into a hanyou. The good thing was she kinda looked the same except now she had a tale, ears and green eyes, and Inuyasha and the guys found her. She sniffed the air, and went towards the scent of the group.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called.  
  
"In here."  
  
She entered the room. Inuyasha and the group were listening to Mikoru.  
  
"But wouldn't the witch take the spell off seeing he's dead?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know. You could try."  
  
"I'm gonna go outside ok?" Kagome said. They nodded.  
  
Inuyasha tracked down Kagome's scent. He saw her sitting by the river crying. He went over to her.  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"I'm a hanyou! Why me?!"  
  
"It's not that bad Kagome." He sat beside her.  
  
"Yes it is! I'm ugly and I feel weird and-" he lifted her face to look at him.  
  
"You're not ugly Kagome, you could never be ugly... It's not all that bad being a hanyou-"  
  
"What's good about it?"  
  
"You smell nice-"  
  
"You thought I smelt bad before?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That's not what I meant...... You smell nicer......" Kagome was looking dreamily into his eyes. Why was he being so nice to her? Damn he looked better now and he smelt – snap out of it Kagome! But he does look HOT...  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippou sprang from the bushes. Inuyasha let her face fall and got up.  
  
"We're ready to leave." He informed her and walked off.  
  
"This is it."  
  
The guys were outside a hut in a very strange village.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome called. A lady in a green and silver kimono with red hair came out.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
"We're .looking for a witch." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Right this way. Please have a seat." The group sat down  
  
"I am her whom you seek."  
  
"Ok, there was a spell put on a wolf demon by you, it was to be passed down- "  
  
"I know my spell and by the looks of it, you want me to lift it. Well even though the spell was not meant for you Kagome, I can not lift it."  
  
"What?! How?!-"  
  
"You have to lift the spell the same way Mikoru's son was to, but I can help you some what." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was rather calm for someone who was gonna kill their love.  
  
"You can bring back 2 people to help you."  
  
Kagome didn't know who. She looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"We could bring back my parents, Lord Inutaisho and Lady Mikomi."  
  
"Ok." Kagome said. There was a blinding flash, and then when the light dissipated, there was a man with silver hair and amber eyes and a woman with black hair who looked just like human Kagome, just with longer hair, lighter brown eyes and also looked older.  
  
"Damn, that's where they got their damn hot bodies from!" Kagome said under her breath. There was a low growl coming from Inuyasha's direction. She turned to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Feh." He turned his back to look at the wall.  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU-" Kagome cursed for about 15 minutes and counting until Inuyasha turned to her. Miroku and Sango just sat and watched expectantly.  
  
"I just wanted to look at the wall. No need to get a heart attack!" he said.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO THEN? YOU-" she cursed for another 5 minutes. Inuyasha held her head and spun it so she was looking at his parents.  
  
"YOU JUST – oh hello." Her mood changed in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Umm." Was their reply.  
  
"Why was she talking to our son like that? Are they mates are something?" Lady Mikomi whispered into her husband's ear.  
  
"WE ARE NOT MATES!" Kagome and Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"Ok." Mikomi an Inutaisho said disbelievingly.  
  
"Anyways, I'm glad to see you Inuyasha but where is your brother Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Here. Dad you have got to be joking. Your son hates my guts and wants to kill me so he can get the tetsusaiga even though he can't even touch it."  
  
"That's horrible." Mikomi said.  
  
"I will have to talk to him. I will get him to help us. He will, trust me."  
  
"Sure, you can try." Inuyasha said. He did not believe a word of what his father had just said.  
  
They came from the hut and walked towards the forest. As they entered they saw a little girl. Mikomi bent down to the little girl's height.  
  
"Hello little one. What is you name?"  
  
"Rin's name is Rin!"  
  
"Oh what a lovely name." Rin grinned widely. (a/n: hey that rhymed... almost ) "Does Rin know where the lord of the western land, Sesshoumaru is?"  
  
"Oh Fluffy?" Sango and Miroku snorted.  
  
"Fluffy is so nice to Rin. Fluffy feeds Rin Fluffy takes care of Rin Fluffy Protects Rin Fluffy plays with Rin and Fluffy is like Rin's daddy though Rin never had a daddy before Fluffy took care of Rin Rin is so happy with Fluffy and – oh there is Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy!"  
  
The group followed the hyperactive chibi as she spoke none stop. They came into a clearing where they saw 'Fluffy'.  
  
"Hello Fluffy! There are some nice people here to see Fluffy!"  
  
"Rin stop calling me Fluffy." Sesshoumaru quietly whined to the chibi.  
  
"But that is Fluffy's name."  
  
Kagome couldn't prevent herself from snickering. Inuyasha's cheeks were red and he had a really goofy grin plastered n his face.  
  
"Rin got Fluffy some more flowers!"  
  
"I thought Sesshoumaru hated humans?" Mikomi whispered to herself.  
  
"She's the exception." Inuyasha said. He glanced at Kagome and she nodded vigorously.  
  
"Excuse us for a minute." Inuyasha and Kagome dashed off into the forest.  
  
"What was that all about?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I have no clue." Miroku said.  
  
A loud laughter rang through the forest.  
  
"Huh?" Everyone was clueless.  
  
"What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha and Kagome came back, still snickering.  
  
Inutaisho explained to Sesshoumaru what they had to do.  
  
"So we need you to help."  
  
"Oh hell no nigga! I ain't workin' with that b......" he trailed of, not wanting to curse in front of Rin.  
  
"Rin wants to know what a 'nigga' is." Kagome and Inuyasha snorted. Lady Mikomi looked at the two, they looked so cute together.  
  
"Anyways is Fluffy going? Rin awnts to go! Please........................"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please let Rin go, Please..............."  
  
"No we are not going."  
  
The river nile ran from Rin eyes within seconds.  
  
"Ok... fine, we'll go." Sesshoumaru mumbled.  
  
"Really? Rin is so happy!" the tears stopped and her face was as dry as ever.  
  
Inutaisho and Mikomi were aware of the couple behind them who were at each other.  
  
"Inuyasha! I said no!-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Why you... SIT BOY!" Mikomi looked shocked as her son went face down into the ground.  
  
"I'll never speak to you again!"  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"Ugh! Sit! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" She marched into the forest. Shippou smirked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you looking at brat?!"  
  
"Will she be ok?" Inutaisho asked his son, who was embarrassed to the core.  
  
"I don't care." He mumbled. Inutaisho shook his head at his son was acting like a one year old.  
  
"Don't you think you should look for her?" Mikomi said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! HELP!"  
  
Before they could blink he was off. The group saw Inuyasha again when they were in the clearing. (a/n: is it just me or do clearings always just pop out of nowhere when you want 'em) He was fighting a dude who had purple eyes with red pupils and really red hair, a rat demon.  
  
"Inuyasha, be careful!"  
  
The demon ran his claws through his chest and with one swift moment snatched at Kagome but missed. It turned its attention back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Now you d-" A rock sailed into his head.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Kagome yelled. The demon turned and made for Kagome. Mikomi ran towards her son who was on the verge of dieing. Inutaisho moved towards the demon but before he could get to it a wolf demon sprang form the bushes and ripped it to shreds. The demon snatched Kagome and ran off. Inuyasha's eyes opened. He transformed and went after the demon, leaving everyone stunned.  
  
"W...Wasn't he half dead?" Mikomi asked her mate.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Inuyasha came back (normal) with Kagome behind him.  
  
"What were you thinking?! You could have been ... what were you thinking?"  
  
He grumbled something and went into a tree.  
  
"What happened?!" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. We're just not on speaking terms. What's for dinner?"  
  
"Mi lord don't you-"  
  
"Yes Mikomi I do think they'd make good mates." Inutaisho answered.  
  
"But why don't they see it? Maybe if I spoke to her. What do you think?"  
  
"Do as you must."  
  
Inuyasha was as far away from Kagome as he could while still being able to keep an eye on her. He had been avoiding her all night. It was bad enough that he was attracted to her... but she smelled so damn good in heat. His mother had taken her to talk with her about what he didn't know. That's when several demons with huge ears and bug eyes, poison dripping from their humongous fangs appeared. (a/n: like a mix between Freddy and demons and she thing... I still have no clue what that is.)  
  
"Do you smell that?" Kagome asked. "It smells like blood!" She was about to run back to camp when Mikomi stopped her.  
  
"It is hard enough defending themselves, we'd just get in the way." Kagome looked at her. "But... what if...-"  
  
"He can take care of himself," Mikomi said. Kagome blinked away tears. What if he was hurt and needed her? What if he was dead! Kagome sprang up and ran towards camp. By the time she got there the camp was littered with the bodys of demons.  
  
"Where's Mikomi?" a voice called.  
  
"She's back there," Kagome pointed.  
  
When they regrouped, Kagome looked Inuyasha over (she didn't make it obvious). He was fine.  
  
"Where's Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho asked. Just then Sesshoumaru came back, Rin in one hand Sango in the other. He dropped Sango into the Monk's arms and turnd to the bleeding Rin. After doing the healing thingy with the sword, he was forced to help Sango.  
  
"This trip is too dangerous," he said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Sango asked  
  
"You, her and him shouldn't be here." He was looking at Sango, Rin and Shippo. "I also suggest that you two women not be here either."  
  
"But I have to be here!" Kagome protested.  
  
"The only place they could stay is lady Kaede," Inuyasha said.  
  
"What?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Monk, do you know this lady?" Inutaisho asked.  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"Take them there. Kagome will have to stay... it is her curse."  
  
Kagome beamed.  
  
That was chapter two and just so u kno I technically have no computer so... yeah. I'll get the next chap up soon. I'm gonna change my name soon so... yeah. Have fun 


End file.
